Fox meets Snake
by Albert da Snake
Summary: Hey guys, I had an idea for a story and I was too awesome to forget so her it is I hope you like it. It is a Metal Gear Solid/Naruto story and anything about it as I might add thing to the story later on. I will make a poll for which girls to add later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I had an idea for a story this morning and I was too awesome to forget so her it is I hope you like it. It is a Metal Gear Solid/Naruto story and anything about it as I might add thing to the story later on. So here we go…

. . . - stopping for a while

Naruto – "Normal/Human speech"

_Naruto_ – '_Human thinking speech'_

"_Naruto" – "Radio, telephone or/and television"_

**Naruto – Place and time.**

"**Naruto"** – "**Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchūriki & human normal speech and Human jutsu casting**, **shouting or loud voices**"

'_**Naruto'**_ – '_**Demon, Summoning thinking speech'**_

The world is at last at peace as all nations of the elemental nations united to defeat Uchiha Madara or Tobi and Kabuto during the 4th Ninja World War. The war lasted a few years as the shinobi villages fought tooth and nail against the mad men.

The fight between the man who had claimed Madara Uchiha and the 2nd Sage of Six Paths, Tobi and Uzumaki Naruto, the new and real Sage of Six Path and recently the second Jinchūriki of the Jūbi after foiling the Tobi's plan by sealing the reformed demon into himself with a new powerful Fūin jutsu. The technique bound the demon to him forever, with only a few minutes before the extraction of the Kyūbi killed him. He had reverse the process of Tobi's sealing from taking to absorbing. The defeat of Tobi came with the help of his old friend and rival Uchiha Sasuke after he realized that Tobi was responsible for the Uchiha Massacre but Kyūbi release beginning the whole thing. The two friends/rivals fought furiously against the masked man as he was the cause of hatred and chaos in the ninja world. He had almost killed them if it wasn't for Uchiha Itachi's help and together the defeated the man.

Itachi was then released for his curse and returned to the afterlife. After that the United Shinobi forces celebrated their victory and Uchiha Sasuke was forgiven. But then a new dilemma arisen in the form of Naruto, as he was the jinchūriki of Jūbi he was the most powerful ninja in the world much to Sasuke's dismay. He had the power of all the jinchūriki and therefore he had what belong to all the nations and village and Konohagakure no Sato can keep him as it would unbalance the villages and make it the strongest. So Naruto lost his dream of being Hokage as he was no longer a shinobi of Konoha or any other village. So Naruto left and became a hermit sage like his master Jiraiya except for the perverted part but he became a writer of love and adventure novels. That way he had money and something to do. He took the time to learn as much as he can about everything like about women, life like cooking and other things and shinobi skills like **Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fūinjutsu**, also weapon making and Psychology and other sciences. He even learned civilian skills like wood and metalwork, construction and politics and all things he could learn in his world.

But like all thing in his life he found something odd even after half a century he had not changed all. No grey hair, no wrinkles, nothing at all as if he could not age and asked the Toad Elders. They thought it was strange too but the found out that because of the seal on Naruto that contains the Jūbi had a foreseen side effect. It seemed that Naruto had gained immortality and thus cannot die and cannot be kill either as the Jūbi's chakra would bring him back to life. Naruto found it ironic that he who did not want immortality got what people like Orochimaru dreamed of and laughed his ass off.

After that the villages and country of the elemental nations had a long period of peace since the 4th Shinobi World War, about a hundred years of it to be exact. That was due to the fact that since none had the power to fight with their Jinchūriki the villages started to demilitarize and the Ninja world had no need for super powerful ninjas like him anymore. Even then Naruto had been happy as he had fulfilled every promise he made to everyone. From Neji's clan to the peace that had broken the cycle of hate in the ninja world even that embarrassing promise to Shion.

So now our hero is very…anger as he was very … bored. He had done everything he wanted to do even have a big clan in Konoha with his wives Hinata, Tayuya, Temari and Samui. But Kami-sama rest the sols have pasted to the next world and he couldn't go to meet them. He had a dream of a place very different from the Elemental nations. In the dream, he would see wars and death and many great disasters but they happened because a few people got greed and wanted more. He would hear the voices of the innocent people begging him to help them even if they were speaking different languages and were very different skin tones and colors he had never seen before.

The next day he asked the Toad Elder and he told him that his destiny has been achieved here and must go to a new world that he had seen to bring peace to it. He understood and bowed as he thanked the Toads for everything and bid them farewell. They bowed as well in acknowledgement and gratitude for bringing peace to the ninja world.

**Ruins of Uzushiogakure**

Naruto stood where his mother's homeland used to be at, Uzushiogakure. He found an **Fūinjutsu** scroll along his father's scroll that belonged to his clan before he left Konoha. He found out that there are seals that have brought things they never saw before made of iron and steel. It looked like a monster and the found people on it that had strange looks and weird white clothes. The monstrosity looked like a vessel but it was a fully steel one and had long range weapons that look like giant kunai launcher but the fire cylindrical things instead. They all had the same strange language and then they were taken to the village and then they amalgamated with this world's people as they had no way of sending them back. The seal was designed back after the Uzumaki clan first started so it was archaic and difficult to read but he managed and made a seal in the opposite effect so it would send him instead.

He had taken all that he would need and more. He had taken clothes, weapons and some secret weapons no one needs anymore, food and lots of ramen too, his families and late master's scrolls along with his family's pictures and some special hitai-ate. He sealed them in an indestructible sealing scroll which he wore on his back. He got ready as he prepared for the technique. His attire consisted of a long-sleeved, hooded black coat with a Rinnegan pattern on the back with the kanji for Rikudō Sennin written vertically down the back over a custom ANBU Black Ops uniform consisting of black and grey armor covered by a black flak jacket, metal arm guards, fingerless metal plated gloves, black Shinobi sandals, and to complete the look he wore a black horned hitai-ate across his forehead like a bandanna, which seemed to be engraved with kanji symbol for 'Sage' in the center. His arm guards glowed as special seals appeared over them, causing them retract and change into a simple, but shiny, metal shackles around his wrists.

He started to draw a rather large circular seal with a large Uzumaki spiral in the epicenter then a long series of hand seals and shouted, "**Jikūkan Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu - I jigen yusō!**" The jutsu started to activate as the seals started to glow a vivid light blue color indicating chakra. He then he felt the jutsu drain him a lot as the black vortex started form in front of him. As it began to maintain itself and got to the size that would fit a grown man, Naruto had not felt drain anymore. He then looked back remembering then he had remembered that he had nothing left and took a deep breath as he entered the vortex and as it closed behind him.

**Outside Tokyo, Japan, July 1****st**** 1912 AD **

The vortex opened and he found himself in the middle of a thick forest dark as it was nighttime that he never saw before. He had jumped up the trees and speeded off to the closest city or village he could sense. In about an hour or two, Naruto found himself outside a city he never seen before and used the his Rinnegan to look at the people and found out that he would stand out as all of them had dark hair and eyes same as in Konoha. He wore his hitai-ate as a bandana so as to cover his blond hair and pulled up his hood shadowing his face as he vanished suddenly.

**Inside Tokyo, Japan, August 1****st**** 1912 AD **

Naruto was on the wall on the rim of the city inspecting it through his Rinnegan eyes. He found that little if not none have chakra higher than a civilian's back in Elemental nations. He then saw a pair of thugs harassing a young beautiful peasant girl asking her to go with them. She refused and they started to pull her by her clothes and hair.

Then there was a blast of wind and a tall hooded man about 6'7 feet in black clothes with a shakujō and a rather large scroll on his back appeared behind them. The thugs got scared and just stared at the man while the girl was wishing that his holy man would save here. The man in black spoke in a cold eerie voice and said, "What do you two think you're doing? Harassing a young lady like that? I will let you go now but if not…"

He gave them a moment to think but they got angry at him. They stared at him as they took out a couple of simple knives and attacked him at the same time. Naruto just signed as he moved to side and slammed his staff on both their heads knocking them out. The girl was surprised as he had taken them out easily. She let go of her breath that she was holding out of fear. Then she saw the man look through the thug's pockets as he searched for something. He found the bags of money and took it with him as the girl just stared as him surprised. He stood and looked at her then asked her as he gave her a small bow, "So my young Hime-chan could you bless me with thy beautiful name?" She blushed as no one has ever called here princess before. "My n-name is NNN-Natsumi MMaya. What is yourrr nameee kind sir?" Naruto smiled as she reminded him of his beloved Hinata-hime.

"Oh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto but please call me Naruto Maya-chan. Is alright if I call you Maya-chan?" asked Naruto. She nodded as no one other than her called her that before too. He continued by saying "Do you know a place to stay or a hotel or something?" She nodded as he said, "Yes I do in fact my family owns a hotel which I was going to by the way. Care to join me Naruto-san?" Naruto replied, "Of course as I can let a beautiful young hime-chan walk alone at night." Then they went together walked to the hotel.

**The Kitsune Hotel**

Naruto found the place quite homey like feeling to it that reminded him of Konoha's Rāmen Ichiraku. She invited him in and met her family as a thank you for saving their daughter. Her father Natsumi Toshiro actually bowed down to him with his wife Natsumi Amaya but Naruto stopped them and told them he had just done the right thing. They were about to eating dinner he asked them "I have to tell you something I am not from around here. So my appearance may be shocking and please do not tell anyone, promise me that." They all promised and he started to remove his hood. He revealed the face of a young man of about 20 to 22 years of age, but he was different as his long spiky hair was golden like the sun and his eyes where the bluest sapphires they had ever seen. But he had even strange whisker like marks on his cheeks of his face. The family was surprised was the understatement of the century. The young looked like a foreigner but the way he spoke was like he was Japanese. The women blushed while the father was thinking what to say. Naruto broke the silence by saying "Let me formally introduce myself, my name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I am the Rikudō Sennin. I have come to bring to this world peace…"

**Two weeks later, The Kitsune Hotel**

At first they did not believe him but then they understand that he was the real deal. He was helping around the hotel as he wanted to know more of this world. So he went to schools and gangs even to soldiers he found that the new emperor was weak and sickly and the government will change since he is weak physically and politically. So he had an idea of healing the emperor gaining his trust and help as the first step to bring peace is to fix governments and satisfy the people which is quite difficult. So he will go to the emperor to see him but they refused to let him see him. So he thought to enter ninja style as he was one and he will have to see the location and find the emperor's signature which must be weak. He sent a couple of clones to search and they found him in the back main castle as he was lying on his bed strained from his illness. So Naruto thought to meet him tonight and help him if he wants him to.

Naruto was wearing his ANBU gear as this was a sneaking mission he had a white ANBU mask of a red Kitsune on covering his face while he tied the bandana over his hair to cover it. He had his sword **Kuromaru **with him while other weapons with him were sealed. He got ready and left the hotel using the **Shunshin no jutsu**.

**Outer Boundary of the Imperial Castle **

Naruto appeared just outside the limits of the imperial palace, he activated his Rinnegan looked at the palace to see the emperor's life signature which is still weak as before and ran roof tops as he got closer to the palace and he saw the guard were talking so he took his chance and used his shinobi speed to run on He then reached the river and the water of the river surrounding the palace. So he used his speed and chakra to run across without making a splash and when he reached the other side, he jumped to the wall continuing running on it and jumped over it. The guard thought he saw something white flash on the water only to see ripples on the surface.

**Inner Boundary of the Imperial Castle **

Naruto had just entered the garden silently. He had found out that the security here sucked but he can't blame them as they never faced a shinobi like before and never will. He sneaked through the garden hiding in the shadows. He got to a cherry tree and hide behind it as he sensed someone coming. He saw two older men that looked like bureaucrats. These guys are everywhere he goes.

He heard one of them say "Why are we speaking here? What do you want?"

The second said "Did you know that the military will make a coup d'état if His Highness does not come to the military assembly in the coming month? It would seem that the generals and commanders of the army and navy have gotten fed up from weak emperors…"

"You don't say... We could use this to take over and rule but we would need the help of the whole cabinet"

"Yes but it is possible."

"So what do we do?"

"Oh I will talk with half of the cabinet and you the other…"

They heard a sound and then saw some lights coming towards them. They got scared but did not move as they knew it was the Samurai guard for the imperial palace. The y walked to them and the Head guard asked, "Gentlemen, I am sorry to inform you that our lord will not be seeing you tonight. So if you would please..." he left it hanging as the two men knew what he meant and walked with him and the other guards.

Naruto was concerned as he was about to ruin their plans easily and gain the Emperor's favor. He vanished using the **Shunshin no jutsu**.

**Outside window of the Emperor's room **

Naruto used the Rinnegan to see if the emperor was present and saw him send the guards and help out as he slowly lay on his rather large bed. He opened the window and entered the room without a sound. He got to a dark corner waiting for the emperor to stand and as he did he got behind him and placed his hand on his mouth silencing him as he struggled.

"Oi! Your lordship I have not come here to harm thy. I have come to help you so if you are quiet and let me explain it to you, Ten'nō-sama?" The emperor nodded as he knew if this man wanted to kill him he would not have even known until it was over.

Naruto bowed and said, "Forgive me Sire as I could not even meet you as your guards wouldn't let me in." The Emperor cleared his voice and said "So young man even if I am impressed on how you made it pass my guard would you be kind to tell me your name?" Naruto lifted his head revealing the mask and said "I am Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I am a travelling shinobi and a sage, Ten'nō-sama."

The Emperor was surprised as someone as young as his sound tells him is a sage and a shinobi. He then asked, "Namikaze-san, I would like to ask you what it that you need of me is? As you can see you just violated a couple hundred laws from owning swords to treason. What is it that it is so important that you would risk your life for?" Naruto replied "As I said earlier I am a sage so I have an ancient art of healing and I would provide you with my services and loyalty as I am a shinobi too and I must serve a lord, Ten'nō-sama."

This shocked the emperor as little is known about his illness and how this man found out. He had understood that ninja were secretive and knowledgeable individuals and started to respect the shinobi for it.

"I will heal you of all your illness but I would like if you would grant me a request." Said Naruto.

"What is it young man? If you can heal you I will do whatever I can do for you." said the emperor.

"I want you to make me your right hand man, sword for your enemies and shield to protect only you, your family and your country when in need. I want to help the world so I will help you first and then the rest of the world. I will also help you become a strong emperor so you people and army respect and worship you, Ten'nō-sama."

This shocked the ill emperor as he is used to hear people wanting either money or positions of power. He heard the voice of the young shinobi and believed him for some reason. "As you wish young shinobi, you will be all that and more, so I accept your offer Namikaze-san."

"Ten'nō-sama, would you please go to the bed, remove your shirt and lay down as I will heal you now." The emperor did as he was told and laid on the bed with his shirt open. He was standing right next to his head; he turned to the emperor and looked into his eyes and said, "This may be a bit strange but don't worry okay?" He nodded weakly as he accepted what he said. The masked man lifted both hands over the sick man's head and heart. His eyes changed as his hands started to glow a golden like light and a golden aura formed around them. He took a deep breath and the glow increased and became very dazzling. He slowly placed his glowing hand on his temple and the emperor's body jolted and almost jumped off the bed as the golden aura entered his body through head and heart.

Naruto slowed the procedure and stared at the man to see if his organs have started to heal. He found out that his body is getting accustomed to the Jūbi's Yang chakra and started heal the damage and poison from his system then commenced to heal his entire body. His whole body started to glow in the same aura as the blond man's did. Then his glowing grew dimmer and dimmer until it disappears completely.

Naruto took a deep breath as the control of Jūbi's chakra even if only half in small quantities on other humans was quite frustrating. He then said, "Ten'nō-sama, I have done it you are healed. As a sign of good faith I will give you this…" he took out a **Hiraishin** kunai and handed it to the Emperor who was sitting now and continued saying "Ten'nō-sama, you must be a good just ruler and I will be with you always. But if you or any of your family uses the kunai to call me for a selfish or evil purpose I will kill who ever used the kunai. I am going to help and protect you and your country from anything and everything threat whether it is internal or external, Ten'nō-sama.

My lord I have great and terrible power so if you need me to destroy I will and if you want me to save I will. I will show the heir and the current ruler my face and have a blood oath with them as a sign of trust between us, Ten'nō-sama. We will have the first one my lord, and when you are ready your heir will do the same. But I will leave after all is done and I am not needed any more and I do not answer to anyone but you and the heir. Do we have a deal, Sire?"

The Emperor nodded and cut the palm of his hand as did Naruto and squeezed his hand and said "I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto will do all in my power to help, protect and safeguard the Emperor, his family and his country until I see that I am no longer needed."

The Emperor did the same and swore as well. Naruto looked at the Emperor and started to remove his mask and bandanna showing his face. The Emperor was surprised at what he saw as he was right about his age but surprised at how he would look like. The Emperor said "Namikaze-san as you have done for me I will do the same and tell you my name" making Naruto smile that the Emperor trusted him so much. "My name is Yoshihito but my emperor name is Taishō."

Naruto bowed his head and said "Thank you my lord for your trust and I will be here for anything and started the next day I will be here to clean the government. "

The Emperor nodded and Naruto bet him goodbye and vanished leaving the Emperor to his thoughts, "_I can't believe it. I am healed completely, like I am reborn again. I will do as you ask Naruto-san and make this country the strongest."_

To be continued…

List of Jutsu:

**Jikūkan Ninjutsu Fūinjutsu - I jigen yusō: – **Time-Space Ninja Sealing technique - Different dimension transportation


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone and welcome I have chosen the girl to be with Naruto in this story. Also I will make my best to stay true to the MGS storyline, and finally please everyone review and give me your comments regarding this story. Oh I am looking for a beta reader to help me in proofing my stories if there is anyone interested please contact me ASAP.

. . . - stopping for a while

Naruto – "Normal/Human speech"

_Naruto_ – '_Human thinking, psychic and mental speech' important words_

"_Naruto" – "Radio, telephone or/and television"_

**Naruto – Place and time****.**

"**Naruto"** – "**Demon, Summon, Pissed off jinchūriki & human normal speech and Human jutsu casting**, **shouting or loud voices**"

'_**Naruto'**_ – '_**Demon, Summoning thinking speech'**_

**January 17, 1943, Tokyo Japan**

In the last 30 years or so Japan had countless numbers of battles and wars, Japan had almost lost a couple of times but like some miracle they had pulled victory from the fangs of defeat. Japan had made a deal with the Allied Forces to help them if they would the Pacific Ocean to the Japanese. Japan's Emperor asked the American and the British governments if they would like to end this war quickly but the Americans did not listen as they still hold the grudge over Pearl Harbor.

The British asked for a reason to why the Japanese would help them and the Japanese Emperor replied by saying, "My 'hand' is getting tired of this war and wants to finish this war." The Americans did not believe them and the Japanese promised them to destroy the whole Nazi and the Fascist Italians in a day's time. This was shocked and scared the Allied forces as rumors of a weapon of mass destruction finished by the Japanese and this had jump-started their own Project known as the 'Manhattan Project'. Then the Allied accepted the terms as they thought it would bring about major losses on the Japanese side. Then the Japan unleashed their secret project known only by the codename '_Arashi_'.

What the Allied forces did not know was that the weapon was a man. It was a single man who was wearing a black muscle shirt with grey military pants. He had metal black long sleeved hooded coat with metal arm and shin guards. He had a sword and a rather large scroll on his back. He also wore a black mask with a fox face painted in blood red. He walked to his emperor room and bowed. This was his Emperor Hirohito the first-born son of his former emperor and as the rule between the Previous Emperor and the man in black; even the Emperor must respect him. The servants and guards all bowed to the man in black before they left the room. Some say he was the god Inari in human form. But they knew the man in black as the Hand of the Emperor, the most powerful man in all of Japan, only second to the Emperor himself.

The Emperor bowed in respect as the man bowed back. The Emperor never bowed only to one of great power and strength and there was a vow among the family of the emperor not to disrespect the man in black as it would bring the end of them and their empire. The man in black was the secret guardian of Japan, the emperor and its people. The Emperor knowing the man in black true name said, "Naruto-dono, thank you for coming in such short notice. As you know, the war is becoming dangerously close to our homeland so I have asked the Allied to back off if we stop the war as you were briefed about it earlier. We must start Operation Arashi today and you know the rest, Naruto-dono."

The man named Naruto nodded as he addressed the emperor in cold monotone voice, "I will do it, Sire for the protection and prosperity of Japan and its people, I will start at once, but what I do if I find Allied force in the locations I was told of?"

"Leave them be even if they see you as it will cause fear and terror among them, but do not harm them," said the Emperor.

"I will start immediately and I will leave some eyes here in case of anything your Highness, so do not worry," said Naruto as he vanished. The emperor knew that they had already won the war and the Axis powers had no chance.

**January 17, 1943, Monte Cassino, Italy**

The defending Axis forces were pounding the Allies as the Allied force was starting to prepare breach attack. However, as they were about to start the attack, a man appeared out of nowhere. This shocked the Allied forces as he stood in front of their forces. The man wore a strange black mask and stood there with no fear of being shot as he walked to the enemies' frontlines. The enemy's snipers and cannons aimed as the saw him. They fired at him all at the same time but were surprised as all the ammo and shells froze in place forming a circle around the man. Then he whispered something making the shells and bullets shot back right at the shooters killing and destroying. This scared the Allied forces as they never seen anything like this. One of the officers was about to report this to his superiors but was terrified by what he saw next.

The man jumped about 30 feet into the air, threw something at the enemy entire enemy camp then he vanished same as he came. Then in five minutes or so, the battlefield was quiet, too quiet. Therefore, they send a few brave men to venture to the enemy's camp only to find that it was silent. It was dead silent and they started to look everywhere only to their surprise they found nothing but blood and bodies of the slain enemies. They were everywhere something had ripped them apart and slaughtered them like sheep and they did not know if it was a monster or demon. The battle ended with the victory of the Allied force but through a petrifying and cruel way. There was only one survivor, what he told the Allied forces scared them even more.

The survivor said with a heavy German accent, "It was a demon from hell, I tell ya! He had red evil demonic eyes that stole the souls of who saw them. He came in from the shadows and killed us as if we were nothing. We started to shot at him only for him to vanish and slaughter us like lambs. We could not even see anything he was so fast like a _Schwarz Blitz_! It was a monster, a black demon from hell!" Then he coughed a couple of times and dropped dead.

The soldiers who hear this were startled as who would be able to finish off an entire army in seconds and leave no trance of it whatever 'it' was that did this. The Officers called their other camps throughout Europe and found the same reply from all of them. Someone was finishing this war and destroying their enemies for them and already reached Rome and Berlin at the same time!

**January 17, 1943, Rome, Italy**

About 20 minutes after the incident in the battle of Monte Cassino, a shadow appeared in the city of Rome and started to finish off members of the Fascist government. It started with the government officials in their own house and killed them in their sleep but none of their families were harmed, as they were innocent. Then the Generals, Majors, Officers even to the head of state Mussolini himself was found dead, assassinated by a blade to the heart which killed him instantly. He had the look of terror in his eyes as he saw his killer take his life. The Army sounded the alarm but it was too late as the assassin had not only fled but also killed the whole government and the only ones left were the people who hated the Fascist government. This left the government headless as all it members had been killed.

The assassin had started to finish off the army and soldiers in the area but left the civilians alone. The shadow stood over the Center of Rome and sat in a lotus position as he looked like he was mediating. He got up and vanished as he had scanned the whole city and found his targets all taken care.

**January 17, 1943, Berlin, Nazi Germany**

On the top of the Brandenburg Gate, stood a shadow in black and sat there scanning the city for his targets and found some very close to his current location. He jumped towards the closest target and found a sight that angered him. He saw one of his targets, a Major harassing a pair of beautiful women with their husbands and children. The Major with a few soldiers were laughing as the women struggled to get back to their families and as the children cried, the husbands getting the shit beaten out of them. The major then spoke in German, "Hey men! Look what we have here, a couple of young Jewish bitches to fuck. Kill the men and leave the children their as we take these bitches for a ride." The soldiers laughed as they were about to kill the men when suddenly one of the soldiers at the back fell in a thud. This surprised the soldiers as the Major ordered a couple of them to investigate.

The soldiers found their fallen comrade was dead. Before they could even tell their leader, the shadows swallowed them. The Major began to panic as his men started to disappear one by one. He was terrified to the point that he was not thinking straight and held one of the women as hostage with his gun. He started to scream, "Who are you? Why are you doing this? Please let me go." He got no reply but the cold laughter of his shadow enemy. The Major is now on full-blown panic, started to shout, "Where the fuck are you, you fucking bastard? Why are you doing this?"

"**I am your death and I have come to claim your soul**," said the demonic voice behind him before he felt a very sharp pain at the back of his neck and everything went black. The shadow pulled out his wrist blade and laid the major on the ground closing his dead eyes. He turned and saw the families looking at him in fear as they thought that he would kill them next. Nevertheless, the shadow spoke in a calm, kind voice very different from the one used before. "You have nothing to fear, people. I have not come here to harm you. So hurry now and get out of here and be careful not to get caught again." The people thanked him and went on their way.

In the shadows was a figure looking at the fight with extreme disbelief. The figure stood stunned as the man clad in black vanished after saving the family. As she was about to walk away, she felt something sharp against her throat and froze. She heard the same voice of the shadow man that just vanished and suddenly appeared behind her back.

"Oh look at what I have here, an American female spy? Quite a rare to see you here deep in enemy territory, you know," said the shadow man. The staid woman stiffens as to how he caught her and knew of her country so fast.

"Oh no need to be all tense and all, I will not harm you at all," said the man as he smirked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"How can I trust you after what you just did to those men down there? When you have a blade at my throat?" she replied.

He laughed as he continued, "Oh you are the one they call 'The Boss', are not? The one that teamed with and founded the Cobra Unit, which consisted of yourself The Joy, The Pain, The Fear, The End, The Fury, and The Sorrow." and removed the blade and disappeared. She cautiously looked around; she was surprised how he knew about her and her team.

He suddenly appeared in front of her, and she in a flash drew out here weapon pointing it at him. He smirked and said, "Oh, so that's an M1911A pistol, which is a single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, and recoil-operated handgun chambered for the .45 ACP cartridges. John M. Browning designed the firearm that became the standard-issue side arm for the United States armed force from 1911to this day. I always wanted to have one may I borrow it from you for a moment," as he placed his hand as if he was reaching out to grab something.

The gun was snatch by an unknown force and was placed in the shadow man possession but how stumped the poor young woman. The shadow man looked at the metallic piece of death like a child who just received a brand new toy. He stripped the gun and putted it back together in less than a minute and he just stood there admiring it. Boss was astonished as this man from the looks of things, studied her weapon with great interest and concentration. A minute later, he returned the weapon to her surprising her even more as her eyebrows shot up underneath her bandana in disbelief.

"I am not your enemy as you can plainly see," said the man in black and turned his back to her as he started to walk away. She said then, "Why do you trust me? I might just shoot you in the back."

He replied, "You can but you wouldn't harm me without a reason as you are an honorable person too. I feel that such an honorable person should not be a spy and lie about who they really are, Joy. The storm of time is coming and with it everything will change." He said mysteriously.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Joy and do have a good night." He took a single step and vanished in to thin air, shocking the young Boss.

She then said, "I need to report this…"

**January 17, 1943, Hitler's office, Berlin, Nazi Germany**

The alarms sounded as the leader of the Nazi party assassinated in his own office along with all of his entire staff and the Third Reich. Adolf Hitler was murdered leaving the Nazi party leaderless and with that issuing of chaos in all of Europe. Many of the guards who were present at the time saw a single man in a black hood leave the place before the discovery. With the entire government gone, chaos began within the Nazi ranks as they lay down your arms to the allied forces not even a day sooner. There was a message from the Assassin on the wall of Hitler's office written in blood. It said, "To all those who try to disturb the World's Peace, this is a warning…"

The allied forces had won but not with their own power but a single man had ended the war all by himself. This was not good for the allies as a single man beat them.

**January 18, 1943, White House, Washington DC, USA**

Franklin D. Roosevelt woke up at about 3 o'clock in the morning with a fright. The news he had received from his spy from the battleground in Europe were shocking. His people in both Rome and Berlin said that the entire regimes of both the Nazi Party of Germany and the National Fascist Party of Italy are dead. No slaughtered like animals every single one of them except the one that opposed the regimes in the first place. Some say it was a demon and others say the angel of Death himself that did it. Nevertheless, the most disturbing was that even his main agent 'The Boss' met this 'demonic shadow' as she called him.

He walked with his detail to the Oval Office. He sat in his chair waiting for his general staff who will be arriving any minute. He was thinking to himself, '_could it that this is what the Japanese Emperor was talking about? Their secret weapon?_'

He snapped out of his internal musing as his staff had arrived. He says to them, "I am glad you made it and have a seat. I have some troubling news." They sat and waited for their president to begin.

A couple of hours later, the President his theory as well as the fact that the Boss had seen him and will be reporting as soon as she can. The general staff had stunned by the fact that Japan had such a weapon. A one-man army to be accurate and even now rumors spout forth about a man in black, a demon with red eerie eyes. The war was over with the Nazis and the Italians as no government could continue if its head is dead. However, what truly frighten them was the fact Japan had such a weapon, a man capable of infiltrating and destroying enemy bases and kill specific targets. The meeting end and the president still worried, as they still need to finish the 'Manhattan Project' first before they could have any advantage against the Russians or the Japanese.

He sighed as this is going to be a hectic time.

{_Time skip – 2 years later_}

**August 15, 1945 White House, Washington DC, US**

The President of the USA, Harry S. Truman, was very frustrated. The Allied Forces have tried to bomb the Japanese Islands but for some reason some mysterious reason, the planes did not even make it within a 100 mile without either malfunctioning, or crashing down even some vanished. It is as if 'nature' itself was protecting them as winds would suddenly shift tear off the wings and push them off course. Many good men died there and for nothing.

He was an old report from one of the spies sent to the Japanese Capital to collect Intel on the enemy. They spy was an American born Japanese named James. They thought that due to his appearance, he would slip in and get the necessary information and exit.

{_Flashback_}

However, the moment he was within the Tokyo's city limit he felt like there were eyes on him all the time. An hour later, the soldiers had surrounded, arrested, and finally cuffed him. Along the way, the spy heard whispers and murmurs of the civilians some praising and worshipping of 'Inari-sama'; he heard a rumor of 'Kami-sama' is protecting Japan the civilians. They were curious of who this 'Inari-sama' was. He felt that he had heard it before but he did not remember where, he shook his head, as if that would help him now. As if answering his prayers, they took them to the said person. They took the prisoner to the central part of Tokyo.

The squad of Japanese soldiers, who caught him, were all bowing head down to a man in black. The prisoner heard a sigh come from the man wearing a black hooded cloak. They were in a clearing in town and he noticed that everyone was bowing the same way as the soldiers. The man in black hood spoke in an ancient dialect but everyone understood him well. The spy was scared as he was the only one who did not understand everything and solider next him noticed this. He got up and forced the spy to kneel and the hooded man sighed again. The solider deeply apologized but he said that this outsider did not respect him. The Hooded man shook his head as he said that it was no problem and told everyone to get up. Yet, they beg off saying that they were beneath him and they had no right to be in his presence let alone stance before him.

The Hooded man laughed sadly, as the kneeling prisoner saw the hooded man's jaw and saw the man's shiny ivory fanged teeth before they disappeared in to the darkness of his hood. Then the man walked to the prisoner as the soldiers backed away while their face was to the ground. The spy then noticed that the man eyes were like ocean blue fox eyes, this terrified him. He remembered a story about a man with fox eyes that his grandmother told him about when he was a child. She told him that she saw a man with blue fox eyes had saved her from an attacker and that he was very powerful almost godlike. He saved her and returned to her family and they called Inari-sama. She told him that she did not see his face as it was dark but will always remember him. The man in the hood removed his glove from his right hand and placed on the head of the spy. The hooded man's eye began to form a purple ripple-like pattern but he could not concentrate on anything as a strange jolt of electricity through his body and then everything when back.

Sometime later, he woke up and found himself back in America.

{_Flashback_}

Harry was surprised with what he had read and was tense because of it.

The President of United State of America was in a state of paranoia, as he had not heard a peep from the Japanese Emperor or any Japanese for that matter. The reason would be that they had used their new weapon, the Atomic Bomb. In actuality, it was two separate bombs in two different locations. The one called by the code name Little Boy dropped on Hiroshima on the 6th of August 1945 while the other one Fat Man dropped on Nagasaki on the 9th of August the same year. Yet, it was surprising that the Japanese had not done anything yet or signed the _Potsdam Declaration_ therefore surrender.

He walked to the Oval office with his security detail. As he sat, he noticed that a tall man in a black hooded cloak had appeared suddenly and knocked out his security and just walked toward the man terrifying the president. The man had angry scarlet red eye and slit like that of a cat's eye. They bore into him as if they were reading his soul. The terrified almost jumped when the shadow man spoke in a small Japanese accent, "Does this belong to you?" he pointed to right-hand side showing him a bomb on the floor, and not just any bomb it was _Little Boy_. TheShadow continues by saying, "This as well?" points this time to the opposite direction. The president wished it were not what he had thought it was he turned to face the music so to speak. He gasped as he saw another bomb but this one was _Fat Man_. The president pales to a pasty white in just what might happen if these two blow up.

The man, no the _demon_ spoke yet again but anger present, "Now listen _Mr. President_. You and your country almost killed thousands of my people just to win this war and I have just ended _for you_. I want you to admit defeat immediately as well as apologize to the Emperor and people of Japan."

"What!" aid the paling man to the shadow in front of him.

As hooded man walked towards the terrifyingly pale president, grabbing him by the throat lifting him off his feet and he said, "The Emperor demands compensation as well as you immediate withdrawal from our territories. If you do that, the Emperor will not destroy your country by dropping our own _weapon_ on you. He will ask you and your allies to a meeting and have to discuss the form of _payment_. Am I clear?"

He threw the man to the chair he was sitting on and turned to leave. Nevertheless, not before looking back at the terrified man and saying, "By the way these weapons are still armed; I would suggest that you bring in someone to disarm them. Just hope you don't see me again."

The man walked to the shadows in the room and vanished.

The president did not wait for a minute and immediately ran in fear shouting for help.

To be continued…

**AN: **Hey, sorry for taking as long as I had writer's block on the story. This is an AU of the Metal Gear World if there was not two but three side to the cold war. If there is anything, you need to know just review me and I will answer.


End file.
